Landslide
by MedusaMyLove
Summary: The morning Cristina Yang lost her mind.**disclaimer- i don't own the characters, happy now?**


Landslide.

One morning after making love to Owen for most of the night, Cristina Yang lost her mind.

Lost it.

They had been together for some months, and life had changed for her. Not that an outsider would really notice. She was still ambitious, hardcore, the best.

They might note that she had a new boyfriend, or even observe that recently, they had seemed to have reached a new level of intimacy.

But mere observation could never reveal the landslide that had picked up Cristina's world, shook it, and put her down gently on new ground.

When she looked around, she found nothing was quite in the same place as before.

Most obvious of course, was the fact that her heart was now _all over_ the place, it seemed to have expanded and felt big enough, at times, to hold the entire hospital.

Those would mostly be the times she'd see his name on the board or catched a glimpse of him in the halls. Sometimes, just brushing her neck and being reminded of his comments about it, would do the trick.

Then there was the matter of the whole world falling away whenever she looked at him. It was a certain kind of focus she had always associated with surgery. And sometimes she found it in studying the beauty of a chemical process, in a painting or a song. She would have never believed that that quality, something true and enduring, something touching the eternal, could be found in loving a man.

It turned out Owen Hunt was among the Wonders of this world, that could make her heart sing and satisfied her soul.

It was annoying as hell when they worked together sometimes. Not because of Owen but because somehow whenever she'd look up from their conversation, some one would be watching them all googly-eyed, Izzy and Derek being the worst. But even the nurses had taken up a lively interest in their love-affair, their dislike of _her_ being overruled by their joy at seeing _him_ so happy.

She thought about that for a moment, o.k, so maybe people _could_ tell.

But there were smaller things, details only she herself could now about. Like the fact that she never noticed redheads before, and now she saw them all around her. The old man at the super market, the child in the bus.

She didn't know if her genes allowed for redheaded children , it was a detail she'd apparently not bothered to remember since she wasn't going into Gynaecology or Ped's anyway. And she refused to look it up because of what that would mean.

Yeah, the earth had moved alright, and she couldn't get enough of the new view, enjoying this brave new world.

One night after watching a silly movie and kidding around all evening they went to bed and made love in that way that they had both come to need so much. It was the night before she lost her mind, but she had no idea of that yet.

They made love slowly but with an urgency, casting aside any consideration of the outside world. Focusing only on the other, on giving as much pleasure as they could, letting each sigh, each kiss, each expression of love in, without fear or reserve.

When he pushed inside her, the universe moved and fell into place, the look in his eyes bringing her that much closer to her orgasm, and when he started to move slowly, she fell apart.

Her arms holding him close, as her love found it's way out in broken sentences, sighs and groans. "Owen", her face was pressed against his neck and she was kissing and suckling while she talked, "Oh yes, ..need you so much, ..please don't stop..., feels _so_ good my darling…".

He moved faster and harder now, his hands stroking her breasts, her ass, pulling her even closer. He could feel her getting wound tighter and tighter and growled "Look at me, Cristina! ". When her eyes found his, they were burning brighter blue than ever before and he held back a bit, placing his hand around her face so she couldn't look away.

"Tell me you're mine", it come out low and rough but his voice held a plea that shot liquid heat straight to her core and she started to dissolve in the first waves of pleasure. He still held her face, looking into her eyes, and she whispered "yours, I'm yours Owen, all yours". That pulled him over the edge, the force of his climax literally blowing his mind, only one thought left; "Cristina".

They made love two more times that night, and though it was passionate each time, when they woke up very early and made love the last time, there had been a tenderness that had left Cristina feeling humbled and thankful that somehow she had made it here, to him.

Waking up a few hours later that feeling of awestruck joy was still very much with her. She just couldn't believe her luck, her happiness.

The smell of coffee drew her to the kitchen where he was making breakfast, dressed in his underwear and t-shirt.

Looking like a strawberry delight to her.

Slightly cowed by his good looks this early in the morning, she accepted the mug of coffee he was offering without a word, holding on to it, as images of last night played through her head.

He pulled a chair up to hers, buried a hand in her hair, cupping the back of her head, and pulled her in for a long warm kiss. Tasting of coffee and flooding her with love. He pulled back just a little bit, but didn't let go of her, smiling into her eyes. Looking at her as if she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

"Marry me?".

It took her a second before realising that she had said that. But before there was time to panic his eyes lit up, that same blazing blue, "Yes!".

He waited to see her reaction, when he said yes, there had been a little twitch of her lips, and it grew into a smalll smile, that got bigger by the moment until it was radiant, and almost stopped his heart.

"You will?!".

He gave her a nod, and a look she couldn't quite read; "I love you Cristina".

Then kissed her until she was out of breath, "I thought you'd never ask".

She clearly should have lost her mind a long time ago


End file.
